Typically, the wood worker uses the band saw fence to guide the wood and cut it to the desired thickness. The woodworker must push the wood blank tightly against the band saw fence to keep it straight while at the same time pushing the wood at 90 degrees through the band saw blade. This method has two major drawbacks. The first problem is safety. In pushing the wood against the fence and through the band saw blade, the operator's fingers are very close to the band saw blade. The slightest slip of the hands or the wood and a serious accident is bound to happen.
The second problem is accuracy and smoothness of the cut. As the operator pushes the wood through the band saw blade, his hand pressure of the wood against the fence varies. Also the band saw blade can wander. As a result, the band saw cut is not smooth and can be quite wavy and may even result in burn marks on the cut wood surface.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a guide that can overcome these disadvantages of prior systems and methods, and provide a safer smoother cut when cutting thin sections of wood from a workpiece.
Before explaining at least one embodiment in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the disclosed embodiments. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the disclosed embodiments.